En los ojos de un Patriarca
by S.D.Ligott
Summary: CAP.4 POR FIN! En la víspera a su presentación como nuevo Patriarca, Saga recibe el consejo de una Deidad muy especial, en tanto que el peor temor de Kanon se hace realidad. Cómo reaccionará éste al reencontrarse con Poseidón? Y lo peor, cómo congeniará Saga sus deseos como hermano y sus deberes como Patriarca? PASEN Y LEAN QUE EMPIEZA LA TENSIÓN! SxK
1. Chapter 1

**En los ojos de un Patriarca**

Capítulo I

"_Entre el cielo y el infierno, está el hombre"_

by: Sadick Delacourt Ligott

-.-

Grecia. -

Santuario de la Diosa Olímpica de la Sabiduría y de la Justicia, Athena. -

Último templo luego de la doceava casa, el Templo del Patriarca.-

Doce Santos de Athena, luciendo sus inmaculadas armaduras de oro –sí, aquellas que representan a las doce constelaciones zodiacales-, yacen arrodillados ante el trono de la Diosa, aguardando la presentación del nuevo Patriarca que llevará adelante el gobierno del Santuario en el nombre de Athena.-

Después de la batalla final contra el maligno Hades, la Diosa llegó a un acuerdo con los restantes Dioses del Olimpo quienes accedieron a conceder a los caídos una segunda oportunidad de vivir en el mundo humano. Es en esta circunstancia que se hizo imperioso el nombramiento de un nuevo Patriarca, como intermediario entre la Diosa y sus fieles.-

Los candidatos eran fácilmente predecibles:

Shion. El anterior Patriarca a la irrupción de Ares en el gobierno del Santuario. Sus aptitudes para controlar el Santuario eran innegables, también lo era su templanza y benevolencia. Pero ya había tenido su período de gloria, y muchos consideraban innecesario un nuevo ascenso al poder del ex-Santo de Aries ahora que la Diosa se encontraba reencarnada en la Tierra.

Dohko. El viejo maestro, quién se hizo cargo interinamente del gobierno del Santuario entre el período que va desde la derrota de Ares, con la muerte de Saga, y la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Un buen Patriarca para los tiempos de guerra, sí. Pero es esta misma cualidad la que lo hace poco recomendable para los tiempos de paz.-

Aioros. Quién alguna vez llegó a ser candidato al puesto de Sumo Sacerdote. Era quién más chances parecería tener para llevar finalmente las túnicas sagradas, pero lo fresco que aún yace el recuerdo de la Guerra Santa no hacía muy recomendable el nombramiento de un principiante en el cargo.-

Y finalmente, Saga. Sí, el Santo Dorado de Géminis era otro de los candidatos. Aunque nadie pudiese creerlo luego de ser quién intentó asesinar a la recién encarnada Diosa Athena, cuando esta era apenas una bebita. Sin embargo, era la mismísima Diosa quién había decidido incluirlo en la nómina. Es que, todos sabían que su tiempo en el trono patriarcal se había visto viciado por la intromisión del espíritu del Dios de la Guerra, Ares, en su alma, por lo que eran pocos los actos en los que se podía reconocer al verdadero Saga actuando a plena conciencia como Patriarca. Por lo que la Diosa, en pleno ejercicio de su infinita misericordia, estaba dispuesta a brindarle una segunda oportunidad.-

Con todo este cúmulo de conjeturas en la cabeza, los Santos de Oro aguardaban, pacientes, que Athena hiciera acto de presencia para poner fin a sus dudas e intrigas.-

Sorprendentemente el más impaciente de todos era Saga, quién arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha y su casco bajo el brazo, hacía todo lo posible por evitar abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la furtiva mirada de alguno de sus compañeros de armas, precedida por algún comentario sobre su persona, su pasado o cualquier otro chisme que _pópulo_ hubiese engendrado…

"_¡Mierda Kanon!, ¡¿Porqué tardás tanto?!"_ –le preguntaba a su gemelo en su mente, sin siquiera esperar respuesta, puesto que Kanon, obviamente no era telepata para saber lo que su hermano estaba pensando. Sin embargo, maldecir a Kanon era un buen entretenimiento para alejar por un rato su mente de los molestos murmullos que lo rodeaban.

Por supuesto, no es que Kanon hubiese previsto que su hermano necesitase algo en que pensar en ese momento y por eso se había retrasado en asistir a la reunión, con el fin de dejarle a la mente de Saga una vía de escape de la realidad. Era simplemente que como de costumbre el ex –Marina de Poseidón se había entretenido más de lo previsto –léase 2 horas de más- en desenredar la maraña turquesa que tenía por pelo y en estos momentos se encontraba subiendo a toda velocidad los últimos peldaños que conducían hacia la casa de Piscis, profiriendo mil y un súplicas mentales al cielo y a los Dioses porque Saga no estuviese cerca del Santo de Libra, puesto que al verle, sería capaz de pedir prestada al oriental alguna de las doce armas de su armadura para utilizarla en su persona…

Las puertas que conducían a los aposentos de Athena se abrieron de par en par, y la Diosa hizo su entrada, majestuosa y solemne, escoltada por sus más fieles Santos de Bronce, con Seiya a la cabeza de la tropa.-

'De pie, Santos Dorados…' –pidió con voz suave, acompañando su requerimiento con una seña de sus manos. Los interpelados no se hicieron rogar y rápidamente uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie, siempre cuidando de mantener una postura de respeto hacia la Deidad a la que servían.-

… Y hablando de mantener posturas respetuosas, desde la entrada opuesta a los aposentos de Athena, llegaba Kanon, con sus humildes ropas de entrenamiento, jadeando, con el rostro rojo y empapado de sudor luego de tamaña carrera desde la casa de Géminis.-

Los doce Dorados voltearon al unísono a ver al recién llegado, cosa que dejó súbitamente sin aliento al geminiano, que de repente tenía veinticuatro ojos sobre su pellejo. ¡Y de todos los tipos! Milo que lo miraba divertido y con una imperceptible sonrisa curvada en sus labios, en similar tenor Afrodita y Death Mask, éste último con una pisca de ironía en sus ojos; Shaka, Camus y Shura, indiferentes… Aunque en el caso del primero no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si esa indiferencia significaba que no le importaba la pequeña interrupción o simplemente que se había quedado dormido parado; La expresión de Aioros era la más curiosa, en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa inocente y desprovista de malicia… Como si el que estuviera delante fuese su irresponsable e inexperto hermanito pequeño que llegaba tarde a su primera reunión –_"Alguien debería recordarle que tenemos la misma edad!"_ pensó Kanon al verle-, similar expresión mostraba Aldebarán. Shion y Dohko lo miraban molestos, indignados por la falta de respeto y de modales de ese niño –que tiene 30 años, por cierto…- ¡Que no es capaz de llegar en punto a una reunión en la que incluso está en juego el destino de su hermano...

…Y hablando de Saga, por cierto, su mirada fue la última con la que Kanon se encontró luego de navegar en tan variada ensalada de expresiones y sentimientos ante su llegada. Y allí se quedó por un buen rato, puesto que lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.-

No era la ira contenida que esperaba, ni las promesas de _"Vas a ver después" _o _"Cuando esto termine, vamos a hablar" _ni nada de eso. Lo que vio fue cansancio, pero no de él, sino del mundo. De todo lo que le rodeaba… Aquellas obres esmeraldas parecían rogar a gritos que todo lo que le rodeaba despareciera en este instante, que alguien le aliviara del suplicio que significaba llevar adelante esa vida en la que fingía ser sordo, cuando no lo era y ciego, cuando tampoco lo era.-

'S-saga…' –pronunció su nombre abrumado por la ola de angustiantes sentimientos que había percibido en el semblante de su hermano. Su voz salió tan baja que casi nadie lo escuchó. Por supuesto que el interpelado no integraba esta mayoría.-

'Kanon, ven, acércate. No tengas miedo. Todo está bien' –habló Saga luego de soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos para borrar la angustia de sus ojos, dando lugar a una mirada clara, limpia y dedicada únicamente al nombrado; una mirada acompañada de una mano extendida con amabilidad para darle la bienvenida.-

Kanon no dijo nada. Simplemente decidió cerrar la boca y acercarse a su hermano, luego de saludar con una breve reverencia a la Diosa.-

Y así, progresivamente los gemelos peliazul fueron perdiendo la atención de los presentes. Kanon seguía paralizado detrás de su hermano –puesto que obviamente, siendo Saga el cabecilla de la casa de Géminis y él un mero reemplazo, no estaba bien visto que ambos estuviesen a la par- pero no por mucho tiempo, para desgracia de ambos...

'Ha sido difícil para mí tomar una decisión con respecto a este asunto. Y aunque me duele, soy consciente de que a pesar de ser una Diosa, es imposible que mis decisiones conformen a todos…' –habló Athena, a modo de preámbulo a la decisión que todos esperaban oír- 'Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que he hecho la elección correcta, y espero, sinceramente, que los que no compartan mi punto de vista ahora, en un futuro no muy lejano, lleguen a compartirlo, o incluso a tolerarlo… Por supuesto que esto también depende en gran parte del accionar de la persona a quién he elegido para acompañarme en el gobierno de este maravilloso Santuario…'

Nadie se atrevió a emitir ningún comentario ante las palabras de la Diosa, ni siquiera por lo bajo. No había bendición más grande para aquellos guerreros que escuchar las palabras de Athena, por quién fueron capaces de dar la vida, el bien más preciado que atesora un ser humano. Y más bendito es ese momento, cuando sus palabras llegan a ellos de la mano de tan melodiosa y majestuosa voz.-

'… Es por estas razones, por las que he decidido nombrar al Saga de Géminis como el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario…' –anunció finalmente. Arrancando diversas reacciones de todos y cada uno de los presentes.-

Instintivamente, y al igual que todos los presentes, Kanon giró la cabeza en dirección a su hermano, buscando su rostro entre la abundante melena azul eléctrico que coronaba su cabeza. Sin embargo no halló nada… La expresión de Saga estaba vacía, despojada de toda expresión humanamente posible…

_Petrificada…_

CONTINUARÁ.-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno… Tal vez algún fósil de esta sección… -léase algún lector o escritor de los años 2004/05/06/07- me recuerde… XD Para los que no, les refresco la memoria, y para los que no me conocen me presento: Mi Nick es Sadick D. Ligott, soy argentina, y por más que no encuentren nada mío publicado actualmente, hace tiempo, allá por mis épocas de secundaria, supe escribir fanfics de Shaman King –"Definitivamente Len necesita alguien a su lado", "La Botella de coca-cola retornable", etc…- y Saint Seiya –"Disputas de Oro"… (Nótese, para el que me recuerda, que la nula originalidad para los títulos persiste… n_n)

En fin, me entraron ganas de volver a este rubro, y aquí me tienen. Una nueva historia con los personajes de Saint Seiya acaba de nacer y ya veremos cómo terminan sus protagonistas, es decir los siempre queribles gemelos de géminis… n_n

Cualquier cosita, dejen un review! Se agradece!!!

Las donaciones también, por supuesto!

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas, por lo menos), puteadas (mientras no se metan con mi madre, todo bien) a… al_.ar


	2. Chapter 2

**En los ojos de un Patriarca**

Capítulo II

"_Soy humano, tengo errores"_

by: Sadick Delacourt Ligott

-.-

Cómo se nota que perdí la práctica… Me olvidé de la advertencia… XD

**ADVERTENCIA****:** Este fic próximamente contendrá YAOI, léase relaciones (no sexuales por el momento) hombrexhombre, así que si te da asquito te doy dos opciones: O cambiar inmediatamente de historia o, si te apasionó la trama y te atrapó mi forma de redactar, te recomiendo saltearte las partes desagradables n_n Como le pasó a Eva en el Edén… _It's your choice_!!

-

'… Es por estas razones, por las que he decidido nombrar a Saga de Géminis como el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario…' –lo que siguió a estas palabras fue un silencio de ultratumba que invadió cada rincón del salón patriarcal.-

Todos esperaban la reacción de Saga. Cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea… Una carcajada triunfal, alegría, algún discurso benevolente… ¡Lo que sea!

Sin embargo, nadie estaba preparado para la siguiente acción del Santo de Géminis: Girar sobre sus pasos y sin decir nada, encaminarse hacia la salida.-

'¡Saga…!' –le llamó su hermano corriendo tras él, dispuesto a detener su marcha sujetándolo del brazo. Sin embargo el requerido fue más rápido que él y apartó su extremidad antes de que llegara a alcanzarlo, para luego acelerar su marcha a la par de un ágil trote- '¡Saga!'

Los gritos de Kanon se perdieron en la lejanía, mientras en el centro del Salón, los presentes no salían de su asombro.-

'Athena…' –comenzó a hablar Shion, dirigiéndose a la Diosa- '¿Está segura de esto? Creo que el beneficiado no ha sido muy agradecido con usted…'

'Está bien, Shion. Creo que Saga no se esperaba volver a ser Patriarca luego de lo que hizo… O mejor dicho, luego de lo que Ares le obligó a hacer…' –habló la Diosa de la Sabiduría, tomando asiento en el trono ubicado frente a sus guerreros- 'Es normal que se sienta inseguro y con deseos de huir de la realidad que se le avecina…'

'Pero, Athena… Siento que es mi deber insistir, ¿Realmente cree correcto nombrar Patriarca a un hombre que sale corriendo ante la más mínima responsabilidad que se posa sobre sus hombros?'

'¡Maestro Shion!, ¿No está siendo un poco severo?' –intervino Milo, provocando que todos se giraran a verle- '¡A lo que Saga le teme, no es al peso de la responsabilidad de ser Patriarca, sino a tener que enfrentarse a los resentimientos del pasado! Cualquiera tendría miedo de gobernar sin la seguridad de que sus órdenes van a ser acatadas…'

'Milo…' –musitó Camus, parado detrás de nombrado, sorprendido por ver a su compañero de armas defendiendo tan enérgicamente al geminiano.-

'Milo tiene razón, ex –Patriarca. Además, Saga aún no se ha pronunciado sobre si acepta o no aceptar el cargo de Patriarca, así que…' –intervino Aioros, calmando los ánimos.-

'Una acción vale más que mil palabras' –recordó el lemuriano de cabellos verdes, mirando fijamente al Santo de Sagitario.-

'Por eso mismo, señor. Creo que lo más sensato por el momento sería esperar. Darle tiempo para pensar, y conociendo a Saga, como lo conozco, sé que no es un hombre que tarda mucho en decidir sus asuntos…' –prosiguió- 'Creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho para oír una respuesta'

-

'¡Saga!, ¡Saga!' –le seguía llamando Kanon mientras aumentaba más y más su velocidad. Sin embargo el requerido continuaba sacándole ventaja.

Estaba volviendo a pasar aquello que tanto odió durante su infancia, no entendía por qué si desde que habían revivido entrenaban juntos, hacían los mismos ejercicios y practicaban las mismas técnicas, Saga siempre terminaba sacándole ventaja.-

'¡Mierda, Saga dejá de huir de una vez por el amor de Athe…!' –no pudo terminar su reclamo puesto que una baldosa levantada lo hizo tropezar y caer sin más remedio al piso- 'Agh…' –masculló sintiendo el sabor metálico característico de la sangre invadiendo su garganta.

Genial, se había roto algo en su cavidad bucal y todo por perseguir al tarado de su hermano y a su crisis de identidad. Mataría a Saga si llegaba a tener que ir al dentista por esto, odiaba a los dentistas, le daban fobia. Y hablando de Saga, hubiera jurado que ya estaría a por lo menos cincuenta metros de distancia sino fuera por el ruido de pasos que escuchaba acercándose a él.-

'¡Kanon!' –escuchó que le llamaba desde arriba. Al segundo siguiente sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano levantándolo del piso y no pudo evitar que el semblante preocupado que mostraba en aquel momento desvaneciera de su mente las mil y un maldiciones que había formulado en su contra- 'Agh… Mira lo que hice… Vamos a la casa de Géminis a limpiarte' –acto seguido, luego de esbozar una mueca molesta se dedicó a ayudarle a ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que no pudiera caminar luego de haberle pegado tamaño beso al piso.-

'No es nada serio… Saga…'

'¿Qué no? ¡Estás sangrando!'

'¡Bueno perdón!, ¡Perdón por ser tan tarado de romperme la cara contra el piso cuando te estaba persiguiendo para detenerte de tu dramática huída del Templo de Athena!' –le espetó con ironía, sabiendo que el mayor se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Pero, a la mierda con los sentimientos de Saga en ese momento, lo odiaba cuando se focalizaba en cosas insignificantes para evadir cuestiones importantes.-

'¡Yo no estaba huyendo!'

'¡¿Ah no?!, ¡¿Y entonces que estabas haciendo, volando?!'

'¡Me estaba retirando del Templo caminando tranquilamente!'

'¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Entonces porqué aceleraste la marcha cuando intenté detenerte?!'

'¡Porque no quería volver ahí y enfrentar a los demás!' –ahí está, nada como llevarle la contra a Saga para guiarlo justo al tema que uno quería. Ahora que estaban en tema, Saga no podría salirse por la tangente ni siquiera hablando del clima.-

'¡Entonces estabas huyendo!'

'En mi idioma eso no se llama huir'

'¡¡Pues en el mío sí!!' –estalló, liberándose de sus brazos y parando su marcha en seco a mitad de camino en las escaleras de la casa de Virgo, de regreso a la Casa de Géminis.-

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Saga estaba pasmado por la determinación de su hermano y Kanon aprovechaba el tiempo para volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, los cuales se habían quedado bastante descargados luego de la pequeña carrera por los irregulares terrenos del Santuario. Sin embargo, por más cansado y a punto de morir que estuviese, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano. No podía ganarle a Saga en una batalla o en resistencia física, pero al menos sí lo haría en esa simple batalla de miradas. Si alguien habría de desviar la vista hacia otro lado o cerrar los ojos, ese alguien no sería él. No, ni aunque se le quedaran secos los ojos en el proceso.-

'Kanon…' –suspiró, dándose por vencido finalmente. El labio del susodicho seguía goteando sangre y Saga era consciente de que esa herida no se hubiese producido de no haber reaccionado de modo tan impulsivo y haber huido del recinto de Athena –Ok, lo admitía, había huído-. Ahora bien, el momento del frenesí ya había pasado, la adrenalina que momentos antes había invadido su torrente sanguíneo comenzaba a disminuir, dando lugar al tranquilo y racional Santo de Géminis que todos conocían. En esta situación, concluyó que con su actitud anterior solo había logrado que terceros inocentes salieran lastimados –sí, se refería a Kanon- y peor aún, personas que él quería más que a nada en este mundo, por lo que debía serenarse y pensar las cosas con más calma si no quería seguir perjudicando a más gente.-

'Saga… ¿A qué le tienes miedo?'

'Kanon, hablemos de eso después. Tu boca está…'

'¡A la mierda con mi boca!, ¡Nadie se muere por darle un beso al piso y menos yo!, ¡Si me caí es por mi culpa y es mi problema, así que por ese lado no intentes evadir la pregunta que te hice Saga!' –le espetó apretando los puño a fin de contener la ira que comenzaba a surgir en él producto de la actitud de su hermano. No quería golpearlo, pero si Saga no dejaba de intentar desviar el tema lo haría… Y mierda si lo disfrutaría.-

'No tengo miedo. Al menos no por mí'

'¡¿Qué?!'

'¡¿Kanon, tenés una mínima idea al menos de en lo que puede llegar a convertirse este lugar si yo llegara a convertirme en Patriarca?!, ¡¿De cómo te tratarán los demás si eso pasa?!'

'¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Ahora resulta que el problema soy yo??, si es por lo que los demás dicen, no tienes que esforzarte más en ocultarlo Saga, ya lo he oído. Que soy el hermano del déspota que asesinó al Patriarca y que trató de darle el mismo destino a la Diosa Athena, que tu eres el hermano de un traidor que solo está vivo por misericordia de los Dioses… Ya lo sé, Saga, todo eso ya lo sé. Y nada de eso va a calmarse solo porque te rehúses a asumir como Patriarca… De nuevo…'

'¡Pero aumentará!'

'¿Y?, ¡A la mierda si aumenta!, ¡Se van a tener que tragar toda su bronca porque Athena haya elegido a un traidor como vos y no a perritos falderos obedientes como Shion y Dohko!'

'Yo no fui un traidor, yo…'

'Ya lo sé Saga, es solo un decir. ¡Es lo que ellos deben pensar y que se jodan!' –bufó encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Desvió un instante la vista de su hermano para concentrarla en la panorámica de los campos de entrenamiento a la que tenía acceso desde la escalinata de la entrada de la casa de Virgo- 'Saga, quedarás peor si te niegas. Todos creerán que te crees con el tupé de cuestionar las órdenes de Athena…'

'Pero…'

'Además no tenés nada de qué preocuparte. Si asumieras como Patriarca la armadura de Géminis quedaría para mí por ser tu hermano menor, y les sería más difícil meterse conmigo siendo formalmente un Santo de Oro que siendo… simplemente un reemplazo tuyo' –seguía mirando el paisaje mientras decía esto, por lo que no notó que Saga había subido los escasos escalones que lo separaban de él hasta que le habló a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-

'No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Kanon. Nunca' –le ordenó con una voz firme y profunda que hizo que el nombrado pegara un salto y casi perdiera el equilibrio al intentar retroceder para tomar distancia de él- 'No me importa lo que los demás o incluso la propia Athena piense. Que te quede bien claro que para mí nunca serás un reemplazo mío en el puesto de Santo de Géminis. No porque crea que no eres apto para ocupar ese puesto, sino porque primero que todo, que servidor de Athena, que guerrero nacido bajo la constelación de Géminis, eres mi hermano, el único que tengo y en quién confiaría con los ojos cerrados mil y un veces aunque esas mil y un veces me traicionaras…'

Los ojos de Saga brillaban con intensidad al pronunciar estas palabras. Kanon se vio completamente atraído por aquellas atrapantes obres color jade, era como si su mirada, sumado al tono suave y calmo de su voz, generaran una especie de agujero negro que le chupara poco a poco.-

El embelesamiento dio lugar a la incomodidad, y Kanon no pudo evitar que un tono carmesí manchara su rostro ante lo dicho por su hermano. Es decir, Saga nunca había tenido palabras de ese estilo para con él. Al menos no en los recuerdos más recientes que flotaban en su memoria. Tal vez si escarbaba un poco en su mente se daría cuenta que esas palabras indirectamente lo llevarían al recuerdo de épocas más remotas, cuando en lo que menos pensaba era en obtener la armadura de Géminis y convertirse en un Santo de Athena.-

'Saga…'

'¿Realmente crees que debo aceptar?'

'¿El qué?' –su pregunta le resultó totalmente absurda al segundo de haberla soltado. Se había quedado tan idiotizado procesando lo que Saga había dicho con anterioridad que hasta que se olvidó de qué estaban hablando… Es más, le pareció que había pasado una eternidad, puesto le pareció ver que la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el firmamento aún azul en un claro signo de que ese agitado día ya tenía fecha de conclusión, y que esa fecha estaba próxima por fortuna- 'Ah, sí' –se corrigió al ver al expresión incrédula que Saga había adoptado- 'No es que crea que debes aceptar. Creo que directamente no tienes opción. No estoy seguro de a qué podrías enfrentarte si te negaras… Es decir… Saga…'

Se vio obligado a detenerse un momento para tragar saliva. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su labio ya había dejado de sangrar y que lamentablemente había comenzado a cicatrizar por su cuenta, causándole un leve dolor. También sentía la sangre reseca pegada a su mentón que se descascaraba a medida que movía los músculos de esa zona al gesticular.-

Sorprendentemente, Saga le esperó sin emitir ningún comentario. Su opinión parecía haber tomado un valor inconmensurable para el mayor, algo que no recordaba que hubiese pasado nunca en su vida.-

'Siempre van a tener algo que decir. Eso nunca va a cambiar, si aceptás va a ser porque aceptes, y si no, va a ser porque lo rechaces. Cada bocanada de oxígeno que le robemos al mundo va a ser cuestionada hasta el fin de nuestros días ¿y por qué?, porque en el pasado nos equivocamos y si bien pagamos por ello con nuestras vidas, solo pagamos nuestra falta para con los Dioses, aún nos queda pagarla frente a los hombres y el ser humano… A veces es mucho más injusto que un dios y no suele medir la proporcionalidad entre la falta y el castigo, o aún si esa falta ya ha sido castigada por otro…' –otra vez se quedó sin aire… Sus pulmones eligieron un mal día para hacerla de asmáticos. Una vez que tenía por completo la atención de su hermano…- 'Las cosas son así, Saga. Las voces nunca van a callarse a menos que las calles tu mismo de un golpe, lo cual no podemos. Así que… Si rechazas a Athena te condenarán públicamente y no podrás defenderte. Y si la aceptas y asumes como Patriarca, tal vez te condenen, sí, pero ten por seguro que delante de Athena no tendrán otra opción que agachar la cabeza y obedecerte como el Patriarca que serás. Y eso, Saga…' –se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa para su hermano- 'Es peor que darles un golpe en la boca a cada uno de ellos por todo lo que han dicho y lo que dirán… Cada mañana en la que tengan que saludar al Patriarca con una reverencia inclinando la cabeza será un día más de ponzoña venenosa que tendrán que tragarse… Esa es la diferencia que yo veo entre lo que puede pasar si aceptas o no convertirte en Patriarca… Que elijas una u otra opción no va a hacer que el problema desaparezca, pero sí puede ser menor en una de las opciones que en la otra…'

'…' –nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Nuevamente Saga se había quedado sin palabras. Ahora era él el que tenía que digerir lo dicho por el otro y pensar y pensar, darle vueltas al asunto dentro de su mente y sacar algo productivo de todo ello- '…'

'Aún así, no te estoy obligando a hacer nada. Es solo mi opinión. Sea lo que sea que elijas, yo voy a estar de tu lado y voy a romperle la boca a quién sea necesario para defenderte. Después de todo… Vos mismo lo dijiste. Somos hermanos y estamos juntos en esto…' –el pecho de Saga se infló ante la enorme cantidad de oxígeno con la que llenó sus pulmones y que al instante expulsó por su boca antes de dar su respuesta definitiva:

'Está bien, lo haré. Aceptaré el ofrecimiento y me convertiré en Patriarca'

Kanon quedó sorprendido con la determinación que emanaba en las palabras de su hermano. Esa seguridad no era propia del Saga que conocía, el Santo de Géminis, su hermano mayor, sonaba como un verdadero Patriarca, como aquel con la convicción y firmeza para gobernar el Santuario en nombre de la Diosa Athena.-

Y ese Saga era capaz de hacerlo estremecer hasta el último de sus cabellos de regocijo.-

Ese fue el pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza esa tarde cuando llegaron por fin al Templo de Géminis. Saga se encargó de limpiar y desinfectar la herida de su boca, para luego taparla con un pedazo de venda con cicatrizante pegado con cinta.-

Esa noche nadie visitó el Templo de Géminis. Todos estaban impacientes por conocer la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos, pero nadie se atrevía a ir directamente a preguntarle, por lo que debían conformarse con esperar hasta el día de mañana para ver por satisfecha su curiosidad.-

Por otro lado Kanon correspondió dócilmente a las atenciones de su hermano. No sabía bien si era por compasión por él, por el futuro que le esperaba o porque era consciente de que esos serían los últimos momentos que tendrían juntos en la casa de Géminis, como hermanos, como iguales, los dos solos sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Dentro de casi nada, Saga pasaría a ser el Patriarca, el regente mortal de los 88 Santos de Athena, y él, no sería más que uno de todos esos 88 que debían obedecerlo.-

¿En qué desembocaría todo esto? No tenía ni idea, y estaba seguro que Saga menos. Pero de algo estaba seguro, "algo" cambiaría. Ahora, ¿"qué"?, eso sí que no lo sabía.-

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, con mucho esfuerzo llegamos al segundo capítulo… 7 páginas, de las cuales… 5 fueron escritas RECIÉN. Sí, la inspiración es una enfermedad que cuando ataca, pega con todo XD Llevo 11 páginas de este fic, de las cuales 7 son este capítulo, por lo tanto 11-7 = 4, es decir que la cantidad de páginas casi se duplicó… Bueno… Vamos bien… XD

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes le dieron unos minutos de su tiempo a esta historia y a mí, y leyeron el primer capítulo! Y el doble de gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, me alegra haber encontrado viejos conocidos y también compatriotas!!! Espero que esta nueva entrega les guste y les siga manteniendo enganchados en mi historia! Estoy igual que Kanon, no sé en qué va a terminar esto –si termina- pero ya veremos que nos tiene preparado el futuro a mí y a esta nueva historia que está naciendo en mis manos!

Sin más, y siendo las 0.00 horas según mi reloj widget de Evangelion, me despido diciendo:

Sayou!!! n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**En los ojos de un Patriarca**

Capítulo III

"_Lo difícil de adaptarse al cambio"_

by: Sadick Delacourt Ligott

-.-

**ADVERTENCIA****:** Este fic próximamente contendrá YAOI, léase relaciones (no sexuales por el momento) hombrexhombre, así que si te da asquito te doy dos opciones: O cambiar inmediatamente de historia o, si te apasionó la trama y te atrapó mi forma de redactar, te recomiendo saltearte las partes desagradables n_n Como le pasó a Eva en el Edén… _It__'__s__your__choice_!

-.-

La luna brillaba imponente en el oscuro firmamento, cortejada por un millar de estrellas, incapaces de disminuir en lo más mínimo al astro central. Su brillo color plata bañaba los milenarios cimientos del Santuario de Athena, dándole un aspecto más solemne y mitológico al lugar.-

Kanon se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la casa de Géminis con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Una suave brisa agitaba su larga cabellera color verde azulado. Del interior del recinto no emanaba ningún sonido, la oscuridad se tragaba incluso a las múltiples columnas que sostenían su techo.-

Desde el cuarto templo, Death Mask de Cáncer saludó a su vecino con un leve movimiento de su mano, acompañado de una sonrisa irónica, para luego perderse en la penumbra de su tenebroso recinto.-

Kanon correspondió al saludo con un gesto similar, aunque sin la misma energía de su interlocutor. A continuación, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el piso frío, con las manos extendidas y la mirada perdida en el cielo.-

Las emociones vividas ese día estaban tan frescas en él como la sensación de cansancio de su cuerpo que se sentía como si hubiera vestido todo el día la armadura de Géminis, que aún llevaba puesta.-

FLASH BACK

Luego de que Saga comunicara a Athena su decisión de aceptar la propuesta formulada por la Diosa y que, en consecuencia, se convertiría en el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, se dispuso que la ceremonia en la cual se lo investiría de los honores propios del cargo tendría lugar dentro de tres días, en horas de la mañana.-

Durante ese tiempo, cuan novia abocada a los preparativos de su boda, Saga pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el Templo de Athena, sometido a interminables sesiones de rezo, purificación del cuerpo y el alma e instrucción sobre el protocolo que debía seguir con motivo del nuevo cargo que ocuparía.-

Como consecuencia de ello, Kanon se había quedado sin compañero de entrenamiento, razón por la cual se veía obligado a colarse en algún grupo si quería pelear contra un oponente de carne y hueso y evitar pasarse todo el día lanzando puñetazos y patadas a un árbol.-

Algunos lo recibían con resignación y otros con forzada cortesía pero para su sorpresa, quién siempre parecía estar dispuesto a integrarlo en su grupo con los brazos abiertos -pese a las evidentes muecas de incomodidad de su hermano menor- era Aioros.-

- 'Debes sentirte muy solo sin Saga, ¿No, Kanon?' -le preguntó durante el descanso el Santo de Sagitario en la víspera a la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo Patriarca.-

- 'No sé si "solo" sea el término correcto' -mentira, era la definición exacta de cómo se sentía.-

Para Kanon era una mierda levantarse a la mañana sin el característico olor a tostadas quemadas que constituía el indicio indudable de que se había despertado tarde y de que Saga se había aprovechado de ello para intentar sacar a relucir los dotes culinarios que, según él estaba convencido, albergaba en su interior a pesar de que, por lo visto, estaban escondidos muy en lo profundo y era difícil que afloraran porque si había área del conocimiento en la cual el mayor de los geminianos lograba escasos, por no decir nulos, progresos era en el arte de la _cuccina_.-

- 'Es que Saga era un buen compañero de entrenamiento y con los demás, que en su mayoría son muchos años más jóvenes que yo, me cuesta pulir realmente mis habilidades como lo hacía con mi hermano' -le explicó sin darse cuenta de que aún esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios al evocar el recuerdo de una ocasión en la cual había sorprendido a su hermano preparando el desayuno en una sartén con un matafuegos apoyado al lado de su pierna.-

Cuando le había consultado el motivo de la presencia de dicho artefacto allí, Saga le había contestado con expresión severa: _"Por__precaución"_.-

- '¿Entonces te considerás tan fuerte que ninguno de nosotros te sirve de compañero de entrenamiento, Kanon?' -le preguntó Aioria, mostrando una sonrisa irónica. Al grupo se había acercado Shura. Milo y Camus dejaron de entrenar y centraron su atención en la conversación.-

Era evidente que Aioria intentaba provocarlo. Todos, incluido Kanon, se dieron cuenta de ello, sin embargo nadie habló, ni siquiera Death Mask que se salía de la vaina por ir al cruce con el Santo de Leo.-

- 'Nunca dije eso, Aioria y lamento que mis palabras se interpretaran de ese modo' -le contestó, mostrando un semblante calmo que a muchos les pareció más propio del hermano mayor, de Saga y no de él, Kanon- 'A lo que me refería es que, dado el estrecho vínculo de sangre que nos une a Saga y a mí, siendo hermanos gemelos, no existe nadie mejor que él para conocer los puntos flojos de mi técnica y ayudarme a mejorarlos. Además de mi hermano, se podría decir que Saga es mi segundo mentor, por eso es que, tal y como le comenté a Aioros, encuentro difícil adaptarme a entrenar, de repente, con alguien diferente a él'

- '...Mirá vos...' -siseó por lo bajo. No tenía forma de replicar esa respuesta y menos con la mirada reprobatoria de Aioros encima de él.-

- 'Disculpe...' -la suave voz de una doncella, ataviada con las clásicas túnicas griegas de color blanco y sandalias marrones de cuerdas cruzadas atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.-

Por el cabello rubio recogido sobre una diadema dorada, no quedaban dudas de que se trataba de una de las damas que cumplían servicio en el templo del Patriarca y en el de Athena y que, rara vez, eran vistas fuera de ese ámbito, por lo que su presencia en un campo de entrenamiento no dejaba de ser un acontecimiento que atraía la atención de todos los allí se encontraran.-

- 'Busco al Sr. Kanon de Gemínis' -habló la joven y al instante, todas las cabezas se giraron en dirección al requerido por lo que a la joven no le costó demasiado deducir que aquel muchacho de prominente cabellera color verde agua era la persona a la que buscaba- 'El Patriarca requiere vuestra presencia. Estoy aquí para guiarlo hacia los salones del Templo en donde él lo aguarda señor, ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?'

Aunque esa muchacha, al igual que el resto de las que cumplían la misma función que ella, eran humanas comunes y corrientes, carentes de cualquier tipo de autoridad o poder mediante el cual hacerse respetar, su presencia, gozaba del privilegio de atraer la atención hasta del guerrero más prepotente y de más alto rango, pues su voz, podría portar una directiva del Patriarca o, en el más exótico de los casos, de la mismísima Athena.-

- 'Si, por supuesto...' -asintió Kanon mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a seguir a la joven, quién ya se había dado vuelta para emprender su marcha de regreso a la zona de los templos del Santuario.-

El camino hacia el Templo del Patriarca fue lento, al suave paso de una humana, velocidad que Kanon no se atrevió a aumentar -aunque bien podría-. Simplemente se limitó a seguir a esa mujer, guardando un par de pasos de distancia con ella y sin dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino, aunque se muriese de ganas por preguntarle sobre las razones de su convocatoria.-

Luego de atravesar dos pesados portones de mármol llegó a un salón cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas por altísimos cortina dos oscuros y una alfombra roja conducía al visitante derecho ante el trono de Patriarca. Hasta que no llegó a los escalones que precedían al trono del Sumo Pontífice no se dio cuenta de que, a un lado de la ornamentada silla, se encontraba su hermano mayor, Saga, esperándolo.-

Los ojos del ex-soldado de Poseidón se abrieron de par en par al ser consciente de las vestimentas que su hermano llevaba:

Una larga y amplia túnica azul oscura recubría su cuerpo del cuello a los pies. Tanto las mangas como el ruedo se encontraban bordados en hilo de oro y una gargantilla del mismo metal con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de color rojo y verde adornaban su cuello, al igual que varios y pesados collares que enmarcaban el dibujo central de la túnica -también bordado en hilo dorado- que se extendía desde el centro de su cuello, a lo largo del tronco de su cuerpo, hasta sus pies. Como de costumbre, Saga llevaba el cabello suelto sobre la espalda y Kanon vio un casco dorado apoyado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón del Patriarca.-

- 'Señor, tal y como me lo pidió, he traído a Kanon de Géminis hasta usted' -dijo la mujer mientras se arrodillaba ante Saga, luego de acomodar la falda de su vestido. Kanon se encontraba demasiado impactado por la visión que tenía adelante como para imitarla.-

- 'Gracias. Puedes retirarte por ahora'

- 'Como desee, señor. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo más. Estoy a vuestro servicio y al de Athena, Patriarca' -dijo, poniéndose de pie y saludándolo con una reverencia antes de retirarse.-

- 'Todos aquí estamos al servicio de Athena' -contestó él.-

Cuando la mujer pasó por al lado de Kanon se giró a verlo, pues le sorprendía verlo aún de pie. A sus ojos, la actitud del joven era considerada un total descaro y falta de respeto a la autoridad del hombre que se encontraba parado frente a sus ojos pues para ella, así como para el resto de las damas de su rango, Saga ya era el flamante Patriarca del Santuario y merecía ser tratado como tal.-

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se retiró. El ruido de las puertas cerrándose a sus espaldas trajo al menor de los gemelos de vuelta a la realidad en forma brusca.-

- '¡Pe-Perdón!' -balbuceó apenas, mientras intentaba, torpemente ponerse de rodillas. Sin embargo, la mano firme y pesada de Saga, posándose sobre su hombro, lo detuvo.-

- 'No es necesario, Kanon. No cuando estemos a solas' -le dijo en tono suave, utilizando las dos manos para sujetarlo de los hombros y volver a ponerlo de pie frente a él.-

Kanon tenía sus ojos fijos en las obres color Esmeralda de su hermano, mientras su nariz era saturada con el fuerte aroma a jazmines que emanaba del cabello azul violáceo del mayor, producto, seguramente, de los finísimos aceites con los que ahora sería tratada en su aseo su abundante y larga cabellera.-

- '¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar, Saga?' -le preguntó por fin, sin poder aguantarse más la curiosidad que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.-

- 'Para ejecutar mi primer acto como Patriarca'

- '¿Como?, ¿Pero... No es mañana la ceremonia de...?' -empezó a decir, pero su hermano lo interrumpió antes de que llegara a terminar de formular su pregunta.-

- 'La ceremonia de mañana es simplemente un acto formal para presentarme como el nuevo Patriarca ante el resto del Santuario y las deidades divinas del Olimpo que asistirán al evento, pero en los hechos, desde que he recibido la bendición de Athena, hace unos instantes, soy oficialmente el Patriarca'

Sin quererlo, Saga le había proporcionado un dato que desconocía. Los dioses del Olimpo vendrían mañana al Santuario y, seguramente, Poseidón no perdería la oportunidad de asistir a tal evento, lo cual significaba para Kanon tener que verse la cara con su anterior jefe, con quién la relación no había finalizado en los mejores términos luego de que el geminiano pretendiera mantener sellado al Dios de los Mares en la vasija de Athena para conducir en su lugar las riendas del Reino Marino.-

Definitivamente, entre el abanico de situaciones que todo esto generaría y que podrían hacerle pasar un mal trago, no había considerado la posibilidad de fumarse,de nuevo, al irritable de Poseidón.-

Qué larga sería la jornada de mañana...

- '¿Kanon, estás bien?' -la voz de Saga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-

- 'S-sí...' -contestó medio a las apuradas- 'Entonces... ¿Ya sos Patriarca?' -al segundo recordó lo que Saga le había explicado antes de que se enfrascara en el análisis de lo que le esperaba y la pregunta le pareció ridículamente redundante. Sin embargo, Saga se molestó en contestársela sin formular ningún tipo de observación al respecto:

- 'Sí y te mandé llamar porque tengo que darte esto'

Al instante un destello dorado apareció por encima de sus cabezas. Duró apenas unos segundos en los cuales Kanon retrocedió asustado.-

Saga ni se movió y cuando la luz se apagó, la caja de Pandora que contenía gravado en su frente el símbolo del signo de Géminis, descendió lentamente ante los pies del mayor de los gemelos, y los ojos confusos del menor.-

- 'La armadura de Géminis...' -no necesitaba abrir la caja para saber lo que contenía en su interior, lo presentía pues en sus oídos escuchaba resonar el ruido que las piezas emitían.-

- 'Si bien, formalmente, esto tendría que entregártelo mañana, no me apetece hacerlo frente a los ojos de extraños, las mismas formalidades pueden observarse en privado y Athena, ha sido generosa al consentir mi decisión' -mientras hablaba, Saga caminó por uno de los costados de la Caja de Pandora hacia donde se hallaba Kanon, cuyos ojos no se apartaban de la armadura de Géminis y del tenue destello dorado que desprendía el recipiente que la contenía.-

A continuación, alzó sus manos y las llevó a ambos costados del rostro de su hermano, girándolo para que quedaran frente a frente.-

- 'Como guerreros, como hermanos de sangre nacidos bajo la misma constelación, esto es algo que nos compete única y exclusivamente a vos y a mí, Kanon. Por eso, solo nosotros dos y la armadura de Géminis, estamos aquí. Nadie más es necesario en este momento'

Saga le hablaba con voz firme y profunda, como un verdadero Santo de Géminis, que había conocido la gloria llevando la armadura y que ahora, aún siendo portador de las glorias del pasado, se encontraba dispuesto a cederle el instrumento que había hecho posible tales hazañas a otro. Pero no cualquier otro, a otra persona que era, en definitiva, su otra mitad, su igual, su hermano.-

Ante los fuertes sentimientos que emanaban de su voz, Kanon se sentía abrumado, paralizado. Con deseos de echarse a llorar de los nervios allí mismo, hecho un ovillo tembloroso pero, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo no respondía a ninguno de esos deseos, simplemente permanecía allí, paralizado, a merced de lo que Saga le obligase a hacer con sus manos.-

- 'A partir de ahora, mientras los dos vivamos, Géminis responderá únicamente a tu llamado y no al mío' -esa frase le trajo el recuerdo de la armadura reaccionando al llamado de Saga durante su pelea con Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo al servicio de Hades y cómo, en pleno enfrentamiento, decidió desprenderse del _cloth_ para permitirle ir con su verdadero amo, con Saga.-

Sin embargo ahora su hermano le estaba diciendo que el verdadero amo de la armadura de Géminis sería él, Kanon.-

En otro momento, en otro contexto, la noticia lo hubiera llenado de inmensa alegría, pero por algún motivo, ahora que finalmente sucedía, no estaba seguro de que el sentimiento que en ese momento lo inundaba pudiera ser catalogado como 'alegría'...

- 'Y vos, Kanon, serás el Santo de Géminis. El único portador de ese título hasta el día en que decidas cedérselo a alguien más como yo te lo estoy cediendo a vos...'

Ante sus palabras, Kanon vio que no tenía opción, debía hacerle frente a la situación que se le avecinaba y estar a la altura de las expectativas que Saga había puesto en él.-

Si su hermano, había el reunido valor para volver a calzarse la túnica de Patriarca y gobernar el Santuario a pesar de los mil y un peros que los demás pudiesen oponer. Él, como su hermano gemelo, no podía ser menos. Se vestiría con el ropaje de Géminis y se presentaría ante todo el Santuario y los Dioses del Olimpo como el flamante Santo de Géminis, título que con todo gusto aceptaba heredar de un guerrero de la talla y la experiencia de su hermano, rogando, en lo más profundo de su ser, con todo su corazón, no defraudarlo.-

Sin decir nada se arrodilló a los pies del Patriarca y esta vez, Saga no lo detuvo.-

- 'Adelante, hermano. Estoy listo' -le dijo.-

- 'Kanon, mi querido hermano ¿Estás dispuesto a consagrar tu vida al servicio de la Diosa Athena y defender en su nombre la paz de este mundo, llevando la Armadura de Géminis?'

- 'Hasta que el último resabio de mi existencia desaparezca, viviré de ahora en más por y para la Diosa Athena, cuya palabra entre los hombres usted representa, Patriarca'

Cuando las puertas del salón del Patriarca volvieron a abrirse, lo hicieron empujadas por las manos del flamante guerrero ataviado con el milenario _cloth_ de oro que emergía con paso firme y orgulloso de su interior, escoltado por el suave ondular de la capa blanca que cubría su espalda y la rebelde cabellera color verde azulado que se mostraba libre, pues el casco que debía cubrirla se encontraba bajo el brazo de su dueño.-

Un grupo de doncellas que transitaban por allí cargando unas fuentes de plata se detuvieron para saludarlo con una reverencia y él correspondió el gesto con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.-

Al salir a la entrada del templo, Kanon se detuvo en seco, pues le sorprendió hallar a sus compañeros de armas, los restantes santos dorados, reunidos a los pies de las escaleras. Imaginó su atención había sido atraída por el ardor de su cosmos al recibir el ropaje de Géminis.-

Por un segundo, el pánico escénico volvió a asaltarlo al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de las miradas de todos. Y no precisamente porque se estuviesen preguntando si era Saga o Kanon. Sabían muy bien quién era y si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda, ésta se disipó por completo al observar a la segunda y majestuosa figura que salía a su encuentro de entre las sombras de las columnas del templo.-

- 'Santos de Oro, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de armas y Santo de Géminis, Kanon de Géminis' -habló Saga, posando una mano sobre el hombro del nombrado. Al instante éste se giró a ver su rostro y se topó con la mirada severa pero paciente de Saga, el Patriarca del Santuario, a quién se quedó mirando como si fuera un extraño. Sin embargo, lo que le escuchó decir a continuación terminó por confundirlo- 'Mi querido hermano'

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Este capítulo, el cual tardé la módica suma de tres años en escribir, va dedicado, principalmente a todas aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia como su favorita y se han molestado en dejar un review a pesar de que hacía mucho que no la continuaba. Realmente gracias a todos y pido disculpas por la tardanza, sepan comprender que esto de la inspiración es tan inestable como el período de la mujer... (la analogía me encantó)

Tengo un par de ideas para el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo que será un poco más abierto a los demás personajes y no tan centrado en los gemelos favoritos de América.

Para que vean que no les miento, desde ya les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo se verá la ceremonia de presentación del nuevo Patriarca, con la participación especial de los Dioses del Olimpo y del Tártaro incluidos. Ahí, les aseguro señores que empezarán los problemas para Saga y... Como medio se deslizó en este Capítulo, el reencuentro entre el empleado infiel y el jefe tomado de tarado (léase Kanon y Poseidón): Qué resultará de eso? Será saludable para Kanon la presencia del tridente de Pose? Cómo reaccionará Saga al ser presentado a la sociedad divina? Y ellos ante él?

En fin, no se lo pierdan! Incentívenme para tener constancia en esta historia!

Sayou! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**En los ojos de un Patriarca**

Capítulo IV

_"Caras nuevas, caras viejas"_

by: S. D. Ligott

-.-

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic próximamente contendrá YAOI, es decir: escenas de situación romántica y/o sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo (hombres). Homofóbicos, abstenerse. Como le pasó a Eva en el Edén… It's your choice!

El día que Saga fue presentado como el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario amaneció con un radiante sol, cuya dorada luz se filtraba por los rincones más recónditos de los milenarios templos griegos ya desde las primeras horas de la mañana.-

Los habitantes de los pueblos linderos a la fortaleza ateniense recibieron aquel aconticimiento con júbilo y alegría y principalmente, como un buen augurio para la nueva era que se iniciaba.-

En las calles podían verse diversos adornos florales, dispuestos para embellecer aquellos angostos pasadizos rodeados de casas, en su mayoría blanca como la nieve.-

En las plazas, bailarines, juglares y todo tipo de artistas desplegaban su espectáculo para atraer la mirada de los ocasionales transeuntes y las puertas de los domicilios se encontraban abiertas, como invitando a todo aquel que pasara por delante de ellas a unirse al banquete aue tenía lugar en el interior.-

En el Santuario, el Templo del Patriarca se había vestido de fiesta para presentar al mundo a su nuevo regente. La mesa para el banquete estaba lista desde antes que despuntara el astro rey y la mayor parte del personal civil, o no combatiente, se encontraba avocado al embellecimiento de los austeros y milenarios templos, o a la difícil tarea de preparar los exquisitos platos que serían servidos a los invitados, que por cierto, no era invitados comunes, eran Dioses, y esa idea estaba presente no solo en la cabeza del maestro cocinero que dirigía el desafío, sino también en la del más raso de los ayudantes de cocina.-

Saga se encontraba sentado bajo uno de los tantos árboles que poblaban el jardín privado del Patriarca admirando la grandeza del firmamento. Por última vez vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento pues luego de esa mañana, solo las más finas túnicas de seda tendrían el derecho de cubrir su cuerpo.-

- Es curioso, ¿no? Hasta la naturaleza ha sacado a relucir lo mejor de sí en este día para recibir al nuevo Patriarca del Santuario de Athena... -el comentario lo sacó abrúptamente de su mundo.-

Al girar, halló a su interlocutora, una mujer, de pie, con la espalda recostada contra el tronco del árbol. Tenía una piel levemente bronceada y larga cabellera celeste. Los extremos de su cabello se enrrollaban sobre sí mismos y a ambos costados de su cabeza, su cabello estaba peinado con dos rodetes aplastados. Lucía un vestido negro, similar al que usaba Athena (pero en blanco) con un corsé y una gargantilla de plata tallada y con incrustaciones de zafiro.-

Al ver que no contestaba, la mujer se giró para mirarlo y Saga quedó cautivado por la profunda mirada de sus pupilas color rubí. Sus labios estaban maquillados con un intenso tono carmesí, dotándola de una distinguida y elegante presencia.-

- ¿No lo sientes en la brisa que sopla?

- Sí... Todos muestran tanta emoción y expectativa que asusta... La posibilidad de defraudar a toda esas personas asusta...

- Solo quién piensa conducirse en función de los deseos de los demás puede sentir miedo al futuro, porque así como el futuro le es desconocido, también ignora qué que es lo que los otros quieren de él y a veces eso es lo mejor, porque pueden existir tantos sentimientos sobre una misma cosa como personas hay en el mundo -habló la mujer, con la vista perdida en el paisaje mientras Saga la escuchaba en silencio, anonadado por la fuerza de sus palabras- Y muchas veces esos sentimientos son contradictorios entre sí...

- ¿Y qué es... Lo que usted le recomendaría a este Patriarca?

- Que actúe según los más sinceros designios de su corazón y sin arrepentimiento. Después de todo, es humano y le está permitido equivocarse, como la criatura imperfecta que es -le contestó, clavando su mirada en él una vez más. Al hacerlo, Saga sintió como si algo se moviera dentro de su mente, como si un verdad más que obvia se le hubiese revelado de la nada.-

- Hmph... Tiene razón... -asintió, esbozando una débil sonrisa y poniéndose de pie con una vitalidad que creía perdida- Sus palabras, han sido de gran ayuda para mí, alteza... -agregó, arrodillándose ante ella.-

Con delicadeza, la mujer apoyó la mano en la palma que el peliazul le ofrecía y luego de depositar un cordial beso en sus nudillos agregó:

- Es un honor para mí que comparta parte de su sabiduría conmigo, Reina Rhea...

- Es un honor aún más grande para mí comprobar gratamente, que mi nieta ha escogido como su Patriarca a un ser tan humilde como usted, Saga de Géminis... -respondió la interpelada, esbozando una leve sonrisa.-

Saga se guardó para sí una segunda sonrisa. Se encontraba frente a una Diosa Titán, una de las integrantes de la casta de Dioses más poderosa después de las tres deidades primordiales y para colmo de males, ni más ni menos que la progenitora de seis de los doce Dioses olímpicos y legítima esposa del supremo gobernante del tiempo, Chornos.-

Alguien con un poder y una presencia tan majestuosa como la leyenda que la precedía y que así y todo, se había infiltrado hasta las cercanías del Templo de Athena sin nadie, ni siquiera la mismísima Athena, se enterara...

Realmente, si en estos días gobernaba la paz, era porque los Dioses se habían aburrido de pelear...

Kanon, junto al resto de los Santos de Oro, acaba de llegar a las escalinatas del Templo de Athena cuando una mirada de ojos celestes se clavó de llano en él.-

- Vaya, miren quién ha decidido aceptar su destino... -siseó Poseidón, ataviado con su amarradura y empuñando su tridente en mano. A su lado se encontraban su hermano Hades y sus sobrinos, Apolo y Artemis.-

El interpelado no contestó. En lugar de eso se limitó a respirar hondo, rogando a los Dioses que su boca no se abriera, porque de seguro, ninguna palabra respetuosa hacia el Dios de los Mares, saldría de ella.-

Al pasar por delante de él, junto al resto de sus compañeros, Kanon rezó por que Poseidón no continuara. Pero lamentablemente, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues una mano se posó sobre su hombro deteniendo su paso.-

- ¿Cómo te trata la vida de soldado Kanon?, espero que Athena se haya asegurado de limarte bien las ínfulas de Dios antes de darte esa armadura, porque sino, me temo que no tardará de sufrir un nuevo atentado contra su autoridad dentro de su propio Santuario... Digo ¿No?, con la ayuda de tu hermano como Patriarca, que también ya tiene antecedentes de traición contra los Dioses, no te costaría mucho hacerte con la cabeza de Athena...

Kanon no lo pensó, y al segundo siguiente había apartado violentamente la mano de Poseidón de su hombro. Cuando recobró la cordura tenía al Dios sujeto del cuello con una mano y con la otra, cerrada en forma de puño le apuntaba al rostro. Todo ello frente a la atónita mirada de tres Dioses Olímpicos y once Santos de Oro. Más testigos de que estaba amenazando con pegarle a un Dios, no podía pedir...

- De mí decí lo que quieras, Julián. Pero no metas a mi hermano. Esto es entre vos y yo -le espetó en tono calmo y amenazante, con la mirada fija en la expresión shockeada de la deidad.-

Sus ojos color esmeralda chispeaban de ira.-

- Maldito insolente, ¿Cómo te atrevés a dirigirte a un Dios cómo...? -comenzó a decir, mientras lentamente comenzaba a elevar su cosmos.-

- ¡Kanon, no! -el grito desesperado Saga interrumpió a Poseidón abruptamente. De un instante a otro, una mancha azul oscuro se había interpuesto entre el Dios del Mar y el ex-escama.-

Los presentes, pudieron observar cómo ágilmente un individuo idéntico al portador de la armadura de Géminis, pero ataviado com una túnica azul oscura con joyas de oro y otras piedras preciosas, había liberado a Poseidón y se había colocado ante el Dios, enfrentándolo, dejando a su captor a resguardo detrás suyo.-

Saga había observado los inicios del incidente desde la parte superior del templo, mientras terminaban de prepararlo para la ceremonia y, presintiendo que la cosa no terminaría en forma pacífica, se apresuró a intervenir, llegando justo cuando la cosa estaba a punto de desencadenar en un desastre.-

- Poseidón, Rey de los Mares, como Patriarca de este Santuario y Regente de los 88 Santos de Athena, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier falta que el Santo detrás mío haya cometido en contra suya -comenzó a hablar Saga, empleando un tono cordial, pero no por ello desprovisto de autoridad- ...y le ruego, por la tranquilidad de mi Diosa, Athena y la paz que reina en estos tiempo, tenga a bien dejar pasar el agravio, para poder continuar con esta jornada de forma pacífica... -acto seguido, se arrodilló ante el Dios de los Mares, para sorpresa de todos los presentes e indignación de Kanon.-

El menor de los geminianos tenía los ojos fijos en la espalda de su hermano, pues si alzaba la mirada hacia Poseidón y descubría en éste algún atisbo de burla hacia la actitud de Saga, ni siquiera se iba a molestar en dominar su temperamento y ahí mismo le haría probar el sabor del piso al millonario pedante.-

- Hm... ¿Y el insolente sirviente será castigado por su falta?

- De eso, no tenga duda, señor.

- Entonces, ¿Porqué no me dejas hacerlo personalmente?

Ante su propuesta, los Santos de Oro intercambiaron miradas inquietos. Saga estaba a punto de contestar, cuando alguien habló por él:

- El mismísimo Patriarca está postrado a tus pies pidiéndote disculpas por una falta que él no ha cometido, ¿Realmente necesitas que se derrame más sangre para ver compensado tu agravio, hijo mío? -le preguntó Rea, la Diosa Titán, quién acababa de terminar de subir los escalones que conducían al Templo de Athena del brazo de su esposo, el Rey titán Chronos, un joven de aspecto adolescente, enormes ojos rojos y alborotado cabello violeta, que vestía una túnica oscura de largas mangas.-

Detrás de la imponente pareja divina, venían los diez titanes restantes, enfundados en sus imponentes armaduras somas de color violeta. Hiperión, Ceo, Jápeto, Crío, Océano, Tía, Phebe, Mnemósine, Themis y Tetis. Todos ellos, de penetrantes ojos carmesí, un rasgo común, por lo visto, en toda la generación de Dioses-Titanes.-

- ¿O acaso ya olvidaste la época en que tu madre te decía que la grandeza de un Dios no radica en la cantidad de sangre que se derrame por su perdón, sino en la facilidad con que éste puede mostrar su misericordia ante aquellos que le han ofendido? -volvió a hablar la Reina Titán, clavando su penetrante mirada en su hijo mayor.-

El Dios de los Mares sintió un súbito escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral de punta a punta al comprobar que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara sin ver a su madre, ni mucho menos la vestimenta que llevara -pues Rhea no vestía en esta ocasión su soma-, el temor reverencial que su presencia le inspiraba, seguía tan vívido como en sus tiempos de infante.-

- N-no. No lo he olvidado, madre... Lamento si mi conducta te hizo pensar que sí... -le contestó con voz temblorosa el Dios de cabellos azules. Acto seguido se dirigió al Patriarca del Santuario- Acepto vuestras disculpas y le suplico amablemente que olvide mis desacertadas palabras de hace un momento, señor -le dijo, invitándolo a que se levantara del piso, pues durante todo ese tiempo, Saga no había dejado su posición de rodillas ante el Dios.-

Cuando Athena apareció en la entrada del templo para invitar a los recién llegados a pasar a su recinto, le llamó la atención encontrar a Saga, el principal protagonista de aquella ceremonia, entre los invitados. Sin embargo, la Diosa prefirió no hacer preguntas.-

El juramento público del nuevo Patriarca se desarrolló normalmente y sin sobresaltos ante la atenta mirada de Dioses, Caballeros de Athena y demás sirvientes de Deidades.-

Sin embargo, la atmósfera no dejó de estar cargada de una implícita tensión, sobretodo entre Kanon y Poseidón, que de tanto en tanto cruzaban furibundas miradas en las que el Dios de los Mares, se veía obligado a desviar la vista hacia otro lado cuando sentía el cosquilleo en su nuca que le advertía que su madre vigilaba sus movimientos con un semblante descontento.-

A la ceremonia le siguió un suntuoso banquete y cuando éste finalizó, estaba anocheciendo.-

Fue en ese momento cuando Saga llamó a Kanon a la recámara del Patriarca y mientras el resto de sus compañeros de armas se dirigían a sus moradas, el menor de los geminianos se encaminó con paso resignado al nuevo despacho de su hermano, rezando a los Dioses -a los que aún no se había puesto en contra, si quedaba alguno, a caso- que sea lo que sea que el Patriarca tuviera para decirle, fuera breve, porque no veía la hora de llegar al Templo de Géminis y esconderse en su cama para que ese día del demonio terminara de una buena vez.-

- Kanon de Géminis a sus órdenes, Patriarca -se anunció, cuando las puertas del despacho se cerraron detrás suyo. Saga le daba la espalda en ese momento, con la mirada fija en uno de los ventanales que le proporcionaban una vista de ensueño del imponente firmamento nocturno.-

- Antes de decidir un castigo, quiero saber qué pasó -habló Saga, volteando a verlo. Por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, se notaba que ese día había sido tan agotador para su hermano mayor como para él.-

Por más que por dentro, se le encogía el corazón de lástima por el amargo momento que le había hecho pasar, la indignación que había sentido aquella mañana, salió a flote y tomó el control de su lengua:

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando como Patriaca o como hermano mayor?

- Como ambos

- ¿Y cual será el que me castigue? Porque, según recuerdo, cuando fue mi hermano el que castigó mis faltas, terminé encerrado en Cabo Sunion... -al segundo de haber soltado esa frase se odió a sí mismo por su insolencia.-

- ¡Kanon!

- ¡¿Porqué mierda tuvíste que humillarte así ante el tarado de Poseidón?! -explotó el interpelado, descargando un golpe de puño sobre una mesa cercana.-

- ¡Porque tus acciones casi desatan una guerra santa ahí mismo, grandísimo idiota!, ¡Nuestra lista de cosas negativas ya tiene suficientes ítems como para agregarle otro más! -le espetó acercándose a él dando zancadas y con un semblante furibundo- ¡Por Athena, Kanon! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió levantar tu puño contra un Dios delante de otras tres deidades y del resto de tus compañeros de armas, que por cierto, no estaban haciendo nada por frenarte?!

- Si sabías bien que ninguno de ellos iba a mover un dedo por mí, ¡¿Porqué mierda me nombraste Santo de Géminis?!

- ¡Porque no iba privarte del puesto que por derecho te corresponde por ser mi hermano menor!

- ¡Mierda, Saga, dejá de actuar como mi hermano mayor y comportate como el Patriarca que sos!

- ¡No puedo cuando mi hermano menor no da ni un paso, sin que me demuestre que aún necesita a su hermano mayor para protegerlo!, ¡¿En serio crees que en caso de duda voy a quedarme en el cómodo papel de Patriarca y no voy a interceder para protegerte como tu hermano de sangre que soy?!

Su pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kanon, quién no pudo evitar enmudecer ante la cristalina mirada de ojos esmeraldas fija en él. Como por arte de magia, todo el enojo y la frustración que sentía -que en realidad encubrían la tremenda culpa que lo carcomía por dentro al haber llevado a su hermano al extremo de humillarse ante un Dios en su primer día como Patriarca- se esfumaron.-

- Si no sabés la respuesta, te la voy a decir Kanon. ¡No!, ¡Ni muerto!, ¡No importa si es frente a los demás Santos de Oro, a Athena, Poseidón o quién mierda sea, primero soy tu hermano después soy el Patriarca!, ¿Está claro?

Como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la nuca, Kanon se dejó caer de rodillas a los pies de Saga y rompió en llanto, conmovido por sus palabras y enojado, consigo mismo por la difícil posición en la que había puesto a su hermano.-

- Pe-perdón, Saga... Perdón... -al instante, sintió los brazos del nombrado, enfundados en la túnica del Patriarca, envolviendo su cuerpo- Perdón por ser tan egoísta...

- Está bien, Kanon, tranquilo... Está todo bien... -le susurró con voz suave, acariciando su larga cabellera verde agua- Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -le preguntó nuevamente.-

Kanon se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Entre sollozo y sollozo se debatía internamente sobre si contarle la verdad de lo sucedido o no. Él también quería proteger a Saga desde su lugar, así que optó por callarse la boca.-

- Ya no tiene importancia, Saga. No lo recuerdo muy bien... -contestó finalmente, aferrándose al pecho de su hermano y permitiéndose sentir su embriagador aroma- Cualquier castigo que decidas para mí, lo aceptaré con gusto...

- Por lo visto Athena no se ha enterado de lo sucedido, así que por esta vez, no te impondré ningún castigo. Pero quiero que sepas, Kanon, que la próxima vez, no estoy seguro de que será tan fácil cubrirte... -mientras hablaba, Saga tomó el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.-

- No te preocupes Saga, te prometo que no habrá una próxima vez...

- Está bien, Kanon... -asintió el mayor, esbozando una cálida sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con los pulgares de sus dedos- Te quiero. Nunca lo olvides... -acto seguido, para su sorpresa, Saga depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.-

Ese inocente gesto perturbó al menor, quién se sorprendió a sí mismo luchando contra los impulsos de girar el rostro hacia su hermano para colocar su boca dentro del radio de alcance de sus labios.-

Cuando se separó, Kanon imaginaba, por el calor que sentía, que sus mejillas debían estar ardiendo al rojo vivo.-

Por suerte, Saga no hizo ningún comentario sobre esto. De seguro pensaría que era debido al llanto previo, porque de lo contrario, Kanon se vería envuelto en un verdadero problema de tener que explicar los motivos de su rubor.-

¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Que se había sonrojado al pensar en la idea de que ese beso cayera sobre sus labios?, ¿Quería que así fuera?

Una pequeña voz le susurraba la respuesta desde el interior, pero su contenido era tan perturbador que Kanon no se animaba a reproducirlo ni en sus más íntimos pensamientos...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas/Comentarios de la autora:

AL FIN PUDE SEGUIR ESTE FIC! DIOS GRACIASS POR ILUMINAR MI MENTE!

Y mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review!

Prometo que el próximo capítulo se subirá más seguido que este! Y esta vez tengo elementos que refuerzan esta afirmación! Y eso es que casi te tengo terminado! Así que no pierdan de vista esta historia!

Y si a alguien le gusta dragon ball Z los invito a chequear en mi perfil la historia responsable de la resurrección de mi inspiración!

Sayou!


End file.
